100 Moments of Cafe Bonheur
by ilovefoodx
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one shots. Uru's daily life in Cafe Bonheur. Chapter 3: Sushi
1. Chapter 1

Roro: YEESS! FINALLY! Shiawase kissa sanchoume has a fanfiction community! This just totally made my week.

So, this story is a collection of drabbles and one shots (depends on our mood). It has no specific pairing as a whole, but some chapters may be dedicated to one (Jirou/Sakura anyone? :P.) I have no idea how long it will be, but we'll try to update often (no promises there though).

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Prompt: **Finals

**Written by: **Roro

**Beta Read by:** Lori

"I'm back!" Uru's voice rang throughout the empty store. She looked around the store. Not a customer in sight. Her eyes knitted together. Maybe today was a vacation. She checked the door again and was surprised to see a 'CLOSED' sign hung up.

_'I wonder where Shindou-san, the manager, and Ichirou went.' _Uru sighed. Her ears perked up and eyes widened as she heard some noise coming from the backroom.

_'It's a robber!'_ She clutched her school bag closer to her and carefully walked to the door. There was no way this robber could get away from 3 binders, 4 textbooks and a dictionary without having some kind of head trauma.

She closed her eyes, grabbed the handle and swung it open. Two loud popping noises were heard right before she took her bag and slammed it on the head of the person in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. There was the manager, sprouting a bump on his head.

"I'm so sorry! I'll get some ice!" Uru started to run out of the room before someone caught her hand. Turning around she saw Ichirou with a flute candy in his mouth.

"Piip pip piip piiip. (We have ice here)"

She heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Shindou dump a bag of ice on the manager's head.

Ichirou came up to her with a plate of cakes, "Here."

Uru stared it before taking the plate, "What's this for."

The manager walked up to Uru, holding a bag of ice to his head. "It's a party for you. As a congratulations for finishing your finals."

Uru gaped in awe as she saw the decorations, "Wow, a party?"

"Yeah!" The manager replied happily, "And Satsuki made the cakes."

She drooled at the sight of the cake, "Thank you!"

Shindou and Ichirou looked at her, a slight smile grazing their faces, "You're welc-"

"But my finals are tomorrow."

Shindou twitched and glared at the manager, "You geezer!"

_BAM!_

Lori A/N: And so we rise from the dead. yeah, as you can guess it'll probably just be another story that we update a few times each decade. no big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it's short. I just wanted to get something out, and this was bugging me for the past week. Lori's busy and didn't write any note for today. But she did read over it.

Thanks to our reviewers Violent Pacifist, j0h4nn4, and Glorious Prank.

This chapter is dedicated to Glorious Prank because she really wanted a Shindou/Uru chapter. I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but it still has romance right? Right? .

**Prompt: **Trust

**Disclaimer:** Me? Nope, I don't own this.

* * *

Trust.

It's the one word that never worked for him.

Trusting people has always been hard for him. It started when he was young, around the time his mother left him. He still remembers her last words.

"I'll be home soon."

But, she never did come back.

Meeting the manager for the first time wasn't a fun experience. His overbearing personality made it harder to trust him. It pained him to think of becoming close to the manager, only to have the manager walk away.

Eventually he did start trusting him. It took many years, but it happened.

The same thing happened with Ichirou. The first couple days of their meeting had been awkward. It took around a year for him to believe that Ichirou wasn't going to get up and just leave the shop.

But the one thing he never did understand was with the newest recruit.

Uru.

It only took a day of meeting her to like her. And the thought of that shocked him.

It took him years to trust his father figure, but only a day to trust a girl?

He hated how his mind worked.

But as the days passed on he became closer and closer to the girl. He started to like everything about her.

It really bugged him that he could care so much about this one girl.

He stared at her from behind the counter. What was it that made him like her so much? Her smile? Her busybody mind? Or maybe it was her tenderness for all the customers?

She turned around and looked at him. Her smile brightened up her face as she ran toward him to talk about how much the customer enjoyed the food.

He shook his head. This girl had managed to turn his world upside down, and still has no idea how.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Lori:** Hello world! Sorry we're still really inactive. Like our profile says, high school really does suck. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

On another note, thank you all so much for being so supportive and awesome. We love you. Really. We do.

Thanks to our reviewers: Krizty (Thanks for reviewing twice!), nomangaoranimeequalsdead (Thanks! It's great to hear we aren't too bad at this), A person loves this story (We'll try to make the next chapter longer. The prompt table we used is supposed to be for drabbles though. Abekawa/Uru is next!), j0h4nn4 (Thanks for reviewing again.), silentmusician202 (Yes, another story. We hope to finish this one.), weezerz2490 (Thanks for reviewing both chapters. We'll try to update quickly.), A girl that loves satsuki (Your comments make us feel warm inside. We should have another chapter out by the end of the month), Ledilettant (Did I spell that right? And thank you for saying that this was nice. It makes us really happy), and lastly, Glorious Prank (Gahh. Did you hear that they won't host newer chapters of SKS on manga sharing websites now? I AM SO MAD! Grr. But thanks for reviewing. There definitely are signs of them ending up together :D:D)

**Prompt: **Sushi

**Written by: **Lori

**Disclaimer: **We wish we owned SKS. Unfortunately, we do not.

* * *

Shindou was sitting in his apartment, reading the newspaper and eating his dinner when he heard a little knock on his door. He listened, not sure if he really heard it. There was another little knock. Uru stood behind the door, looking happy-go-lucky as usual when he opened it.

"Uru. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, Shindou-san! I need your help with something! Can you please come over? It's important…"

Shindou nodded. "Let's go," he said, following Uru next door to her apartment. He wondered what could be important enough that he needed to go over to fix. Did her water pipe sprout a leak? Clogged toilet? No…Uru could fix those things by herself. Unless her superhuman strength somehow made things worse. Shindou's mind began to consider outrageous possibilities as he seriously believed Uru could have caused serious damage to something. But she hadn't seemed too shaken…

Uru was just unpredictable. He would just leave it at that.

"Okay, Shindou-san. Ichirou-kun and I are making dinner together – "

"ICHIROU'S HERE?"

Ichirou looked over lazily. A slow smile spread across his face, and he nodded off before saying anything.

They stared at him. Uru opened his mouth and tossed a cookie in there before continuing.

"…Anyways, Ichirou-kun and I needed help with making dinner. We both really want to make sushi, but I don't know how to and Ichirou keeps falling asleep in the rice! Can you help us?" Uru smiled sheepishly.

Now, Shindou stared at Uru. This was important enough to interrupt his own dinner?

He sighed and rolled his sleeves up. "Let's get to work."

Uru grinned. "Hooray! Shindou-san, let's work hard and have a good dinner to eat together!"

"Yeah, just get busy. Go prepare the ingredients."

When he turned around to wash his hands, he glanced over his shoulder at Uru, busily gathering the ingredients.

He turned back to the sink and smiled.

* * *

Hey! It's Roro! Thanks again for sticking with us. We're juniors this year, and everyone knows what that means. Yup, you guessed it; ACT and SAT testing. How fun (not). I'm taking the ACT later this month, and I can already say I am soo screwed. I don't think I'll be able to live through this year -.-U.

Review?


End file.
